The Eyes of the Beasts
by Dust Winters
Summary: Dust Winters is a seventeen year old Black Wolf Faunus. Trained by the White Fang. The time line will go along with cannon as much as possible. However, in the newest mission that Dust is tasked with, will his past come out of the shadows or will it stay hidden for all eternity. There will be three other people joining him on his journey. Hope you like.
1. The White Fang's Black Wolf

**Hello everyone this is my first ever Fanfic so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever of RWBY. However I will tell you the characters That are my OCs the Chapter after they first appear.**

**And please Read and Review It will help me out a lot with my Writing**

_**Thinking**_

**"Talking"**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 1: The White Fang's Black Wolf

Walking down a darkened hallway is normally scary for people. However I am no ordinary person. My name is Dust Winters and I am a member of the White Fang. We are a Faunus group that has taken it upon ourselves to show the prejudicial humans that we are as much human as they are. It does not matter that we use violence to show our values. I maybe only seventeen, but I am happy that I can do well for my kind, even with being a rare Black Wolf Faunus. The one thing I really dislike is that I have been cursed with the ability to appear as a normal human.

At the moment I am on a mission for the group. I can tell that they are recording my every move to see if I can make it up to the big leagues and go on an undercover mission. The bad thing is that my mission right now is to steal certain information about up and coming Huntsmen and Huntresses. That part isn't the bad thing what is bad is that the info is in a SDC complex. One of the types of places I despise being in. The current head of the company has it out for all types of Faunus, including my mother.

Any way I all I have to do is get in and get out without any trouble. That should be easy especially with the new DNA scanners that they have placed around all the entrances. Since everyone is gone home at this time I believe that I can get into the control room and out within 10 minutes give or take the time it takes to download all the information. As I start to turn a corner I stop and as soon as I notice the two big ass robots guarding the door to the control room. I take one deep breath and activate my Semblance "Wave Reflect". As a light blue glow covers my body I turn the corner and walk straight ahead towards the bots.

_Hopefully they don't have semblance sensors or something like that. If so I might just have to break you out Blood Wolf_. I think to myself as I walk by hidden by the water particles in the air. _Well even if they do have semblance sensors, they probably have DNA sensors as well. And thanks to having half of my DNA being from that jerk big daddy Schnee I can get through. _

As I get closer and closer to the bots my heart starts to beat faster for some reason. _Guess Blood Wolf wants to have some fun, but not right now maybe after I have done the job the two of us can have some fun. _The bots are two of the normal security drones that are placed inside of SDC complexes all over. Once I get past them I make a quick dash to the door and get inside.

_Great this looks like one of those Cross Continental Transmit Towers. I hate this place so much already. Well at least the main console is easy enough to spot. _Walking up to the main console I turn it on and a screen pops up asking for a password. _Well then… maybe… no… if it what I think I am going to be so angry. _As I enter my guess hoping it won't work, I am let down when a screen pops up saying "Access Granted". _ Well that's just great he has to use my mother Maria Midnight's name. Well guess I should try to find the information and get out. _This part was fairly easy with my skills in hacking. Once I found the info I put in a USB and downloaded all the information on the new teams. _Wow one of these teams actually has a Faunus on it. _As I was looking through it my wolf ears picked up on the sound of footsteps coming from beyond the door I came in through.

However, it is too late; the download is finished so I quickly unplug the USB and turnoff the console. Now all I need to do is hide myself up in the rafters until it is clear to leave. Just as I run over to the corner of the room, jump up into the rafters and activate my semblance the door opens.

"Are you sure that the sensors picked up someone in here Miss Schnee" said a feminine voice

"That is what it says and I will be checking" said another female's voice. This female walked in and I could see that she was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. She also has on white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is pulled back in an off-centre ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

_Great what is Weiss doing here? She is supposed to be at Beacon, or that is what the info said._

"Guess the information was wrong. Alright well… let's go since there is nothing else to do."

"Of course Miss Schnee"

_Good they left. Well time to go, I have to get this info to the Lieutenant before dawn. _"Goodbye SDC complex, may we never meet again" I say as I open one of the complexes windows and jump out, running into the darkness that has fallen on the city.

* * *

**So I hope you like it and i am hopefully going to be updating within the next few days if possible.**

**Wave Reflect-Dust's Semblance- Power to control all particles pertaining to water (vapor, ice, water. etc...) Allows him to turn invisible with a vine layer of water vapor protecting him,walk on water and one more special effect that will be later introduced**

**Blood Wolf-This is the name of Dust's weapon- It is similar to Pyrrha's Milo in the way of transforming. It has a sword mode, trident mode, and spear mode.**

**If you have anymore questions. I do not mind you asking me, however I will tell you if it comes out in later chapters**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	2. Returning Home

**Dust Winters is now online**

**Hey everyone it's me again I am so happy that I got my first follower. Thank You Esdeath. **

**Alright so for the disclaimer. RWBY is owned only by Rooster Teeth and that makes me sad that i can't own it. It is such a great show.**

**However I do own Dust.**

**So in this chapter you will get to learn a little bit about Dusts past and a big shocker is at the end**

**So without further talking from me here is Chapter 2**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_ **

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 2: Returning Home

I was so happy to be finally out of the city and get into the woods. The track back to the base always seems to lighten my mode _and boy do I need that. _From being put on a mission that has me going to a SDC complex to seeing the youngest daughter of the Schnee family. My night has not gone so well.

While I thinking about my night I don't notice that my ears and tail are slowly turning to a pitch black with red tips instead of the normal white with blue tips. I may be a Black Wolf, but because of my father's blood running through my veins, the colors of my animal traits are related to him. However, I know I can't stay like this forever because it only happens when I am getting angry. The bad thing is that I am always so happy when the colors change that they change back so fast.

_Well the base should be just around this bend…. Aha there it is. _The base was pretty much just a cave that went down underground. The entrance was not very outstanding and you would pass it if you didn't know what you were looking for. Just above the cave entrance, carved into one of the trees you could see the White Fang's Emblem. However, it is really only there so that wondering Faunus can find the place. This is due to one of the higher member's semblance hiding the cave from all human eyes.

Once I have entered the cave I walk down a long and narrow cavern filled with darkness. _ Man I love the darkness. It feels so warm and fuzzy. _As I near the end of the cavern the walls start to take on more of a corridor appearance. It also starts to become lighter in the straight. Soon enough my ears start to pick up voices coming from ahead; as I pass through an opening, I enter our secret base.

The base looks like a big warehouse that is approximately 100 meters underground. On one side of the "play space", as the members call the main chamber, are all the different vehicles and battle drones we have 'Liberated' from the humans. On the other side is a bunch of hallways leading to the housing part of the base. _After this meeting I am going to sleep for at least a full 24 hours._

"Hey everyone, Dust is back." One of my companions yells as load as they could. Shaking my head slightly; I wave to everyone as I walk to the opposite end of the chamber to the War Room's door. That is when I notice the Lieutenant standing by the door staring at me. I can see that he is holding something, but I can't make it out, until I am right next to him. Then I see it, it is a white mask with red lines on it with four small slits, two for each eye.

"Greetings, Dust. Was your mission a success?" He asks me in a gruff voice.

_It is always business with him; well only when others are around. When it is just the two of us he acts so much like a father to me. Man, I wish he was my father instead of the biological donor I have._ "Of course it was Lieutenant." I answer back showing him the USB with all the data.

"Good because we have visitors." _Wow the way he just said that made chills run down my back. _ I thought as he continued, "Also I have as bit of a surprise for you."

As we pass through the door into a short hallway that leads to the War Room, He ruffles my hair a little making sure to scratch behind my ear. This action makes me smile and lean into his hand. "I'm glad you got home safe Dust. Now fix that hair and follow me, also you have training with Blood Wolf's spear mode…" _Aww I really wanted to sleep today _"After you get some sleep." That makes a smile spread across my face.

As we reach the door to the War Room, I get in front of Lieutenant and open the door for him to go in first. "Thank you."

"You're welcome"

Behind the door is a medium sized rectangular room with an oval table in the center and a big screen at the other end, displaying the maps of Remnant highlighting the four kingdoms; Vacuo, Vale, Atlas and Mistral. In the room are many different people including; Miss Cinder, Mercury, Emerald. _Great Roman is here too. I wish I could skin the guy alive right now._ Following Lieutenant I stand behind his seat, which is situated at the head of the table across from the screen, on his right side. Once Lieutenant is seated, everyone straightens themselves in their seats.

"Well then let's start this meeting."

As they start to talk about the different operations that have to be done I can't stop thinking of the day I came to be in the White Fang, _it was also the day those monsters took her from me._

_It was a dark night in the world of Remnant. In a darker alley a woman was being surrounded by muggers and rapists. "Come here sweetie, all we want is to have a little fun with yah." The fumes of alcohol could be smelled coming off of these guys way to much_

"_Yah, come on you stinking Faunus, you should listen to-"_

"_Stay away from my mommy you big meanies." Interrupted a tiny little voice from behind the woman, the voice came from a little boy with small black haired boy with white wolf ear protruding from his head and a small furry tale, that all had light blue coloured tips, coming out from his waist._

"_Aww look a new playing thing," said one of the men pulling out a knife and inching closer to the boy. "Come here boy, let's hear you scream."_

"_No, Dust, run awa – uh." The woman screamed to her son, but was interrupted when the man with the knife stabbed her in the chest. For the little boy time seemed to stand still as his mother feel to the ground dead. He did not even realize that as he screamed for his mother, the bandits were all beaten up by a mysterious man in a white mask._

_Dust felt himself wrapped in a tight embrace as he wept for his mother. The man was surprised as the little boy's ears and tail change color to a pitch black with red tips. "Shhh, it's going to be okay I'm here for you kid," Said the man that Dust would soon come to call Lieutenant, the man who invited him to join the White Fang and the man that would help Dust become strong. This was the man he would look up to in his life and the man that would help him create Blood Wolf._

I was brought out of my mussing by Miss Cinder asking me if I got the information on my latest mission. "Yes, ma'am, I was able to retrieve the information needed on all the new teams at Beacon Academy." I replied to her question.

"Excellent. However, I would love to know how you were able to get in without being detected by any of the sensors. Especially the DNA sensors, and do not try to fool me I know for a fact that the door to the Control Room had a semblance sensor as well."

"Well that is because my male biological donor is Mr. Schnee himself."

* * *

**I bet you weren't expecting that. Or maybe you were. Next chapter will have many surprises for Dust and a serious question from Lieutenant.**

**Till next time see ya**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	3. The Handing of an Envelope

**Hey everyone I am so glad to have been able to write this chapter**

**I apologize if there are any grammatical errors**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of RWBY is owned by me.**

**So far Dust is the only character I own. unless you count his mother and his weapon Blood Wolf**

**Well here it is the 3rd chapter of The Eyes of the Beasts**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 3: The Handing of an Envelope

"Well that is because my male biological donor is Mr. Schnee himself." That is all I had to say and the room was silent. I couldn't tell what the other occupants of the room were thinking, but I knew one thing for sure. I was not going to leave the White Fang. I wanted revenge on my Father for the he treated my Mother._ I somewhat want to meet my half-sister Weiss as well. _

"Did you know of this, Lieutenant?" that is the questioned asked by Miss Cinder to my father figure.

"Yes, I did. I have also spoken with Mr. Schnee and he says he wants nothing to do with Dust. That is why I have allowed Dust to stay with the White Fang. He despises his father as much as anyone else here and has said that he wishes that he wasn't related to that monstrosity of a human." While Lieutenant is talking I feel a small smile come over my features.

"That is alright, but one more question for you Lieutenant, do you trust him with the lives of others even though he is related to your number one enemy" This time it was Roman, who spoke up.

"I would trust him with the lives of everyone in the White Fang."

"Alright and you Dust what would you do if one of your teammates is about to get captured and you could get away? As well as that would you be able to show that you actually are related to Mr. Schnee?" When Miss Cinder asked me those questions it took no time at all to decide upon an answer.

"To your first question I would protect anyone of my comrades that is in danger. This is because to me the White Fang is my family, which I have known for most of my life. They have given me a life and if it comes to it I would lay down that life to protect them at any time." Looking out of the corner of my eye I could see Lieutenant's lips slightly curl at the ends. "And to your second question," moving my hand to Blood Wolf, who is attached to my right hip in its sheath, "I want to show you the only pleasant thing that Mr. Schnee has given to me."

Pulling Blood Wolf from its sheath I turn it to its trident mode. Blood Wolf's Trident mode is a long, ice blue coloured staff with black handle grip in the middle. At one end is a blood red orb held in to place by three indigo claws. The other splits off into the normal trident shape. Each of the protrusions gradually changing colors from the ice blue to an indigo and final a shiny gold. Each or the three spear tipped ends are colored the same deep blood red looking like bloodied claws. "This is what is called a Dust Revolver," I say pointing to a cylindrical mechanism placed between the Trident end of the staff and the handle grip. "These are only given out to the members of the Schnee family. This Dust Revolver was a present from Mr. Schnee that he gave me the day I was born."

"Alright, I believe him, besides that Weiss chick had one on her weapon…" begins Mercury.

"Myrtenaster," I supplied.

"Yah, that's its name Myrtenaster. You know a lot about your family don't you?" Roman asks me.

"The only one I care about in that stupid family is Weiss. She may be my half-sister, but she is also the other one in that family that has not done anything to me, yet." I practically growl back at him. The other occupants start to notice that my tail and ears have started to change to their black and red colouring.

"Dust, calm yourself." Lieutenant states calmly.

"My apologies Lieutenant are there any more questions for me, not regarding my family?"

"Yes, only one, may we see the information that was gathered from your mission." Nodding my head to the question from Emerald, I plug in the USB to the side of the table. The screen on the other end of the table lit up with the names of all the new students and their teams

"These are the new teams, with the names of the members and their weapons," I started. "The first is Team RWBY; members include, the team leader Ruby Rose and Weapon Crescent Rose, Weiss Schnee and weapon Myrtenaster, Blake Belladonna and weapon Gambol Shroud, and finally Yang Xiao Long and her weapon's name is Ember Celica."

"Well that team seems to be doing well for having a 15 year old, a Faunus, a Schnee and an anger management needing blonde," remarks Roman.

"Anyway," I continued, "the second is Team JNPR members are, Leader Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Weapons are Crocea Mors, Magnhild, Miló and Akoúo̱, and StormFlower. The third Team CRDL Lead by Cardin Winchester, other members are; Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. Weapons are Mace, Daggers, Sword and Halberd. None of which have names apparently or they are just kept secret. The final is Team CFVY members are Coco the leader, Fox Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi. Coco uses her handbag as a weapon while Yatsuhashi uses a sword. Not much is known about the other two's weapons at this point. There is possibly more information at Beacon Academy, but this is all the information I was able to acquire from the SDC Complex here Vacuo."

"Excellent work Dust, now that we have this information I believe that this concludes our meeting for today and I bid the fair well on your travels home."

"Great now I can get out of this stinking cave," announces Roman as he leaves.

"Goodbye Lieutenant, Dust. Mercury, Emerald we're leaving." Miss Cinder says as she, Mercury and Emerald leave the War Room. When the door closes I feel I hand land on top of my head and start scratching behind my ear. _Man I am such a wolf when it comes to having my ears scratched._

"Good work today, you held yourself very well when speaking," I hear Lieutenant, say behind me. However, there is an uncertainty in his voice. "There is something I would like to give you, an-and I was hoping you would sign theme." He says handing me a large manila envelope.

Opening the envelope up I find something I was not expecting. "Ar-are the-these," my voice cracks, "A-adoption papers."

* * *

**Well were you expecting that. Next Chapter should be ready by the end of tomorrow.**

**Well see ya bye**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	4. Releasing the Beast Buried Inside

**Hey you guys I promised it would be done by today and it so i hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of RWBY is owned by me. This chapter has a little bit of Father/son Fluff between Lieutenant and Dust.**

**Hope you all enjoy it**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 4: Releasing the Beast Buried Inside

"Good work today, you held yourself very well when speaking," I hear Lieutenant, say behind me. However, there is an uncertainty in his voice. "There is something I would like to give you, an-and I was hoping you would sign them." He says handing me a large manila envelope.

Opening the envelope up I find something I was not expecting. "Ar-are the-these," my voice cracks, "A-adoption papers."

"Yes, yes they are and the question I am asking you is if you would be my son, Dust? I have known you since you were five and I would be honored if you would be my son." Lieutenant is looking straight into my eyes at this point. "Today is the first day I can do this with it being your 18th birthday."

"That's today? Really, I can't believe it. Lieutenant I-I…"

"If you do not want to that fi-"

"No!" I yell cutting him off. "I want to; I really would love to be your son Lieutenant, Thank you!" By now I have wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace. There is a moment's hesitation, but soon enough he has wrapped his arms around me and I can feel him smiling into my shoulder.

"Thank you." He whispers into my ear.

"Um-mm… Do you happen to have a pen by any chance Lieutenant? I would really like to sign the papers right now if possible."

"Of course I do Dust. Also you can call me father if you would like to." He says handing me a pen. Once the pen is in my hand, I rip through the papers signing all the lines with an 'x' on them for me to sign.

"Thank you…Fa-father!" I say as I finish signing the last paper. Lieu-no not Lieutenant, father then grabs all the papers and puts them back into the manila envelope.

"Come on, son, there is one more thing that you should." Father says as he walks out of the room quickly not allowing me to catch up to him. I quickly run after him through the doors into the main chamber. When I charge through it is pitch black. Not even my night vision can see much. I can however, make out the normal hallways, rafters and vehicles. However I don't hear any people.

"Where is everyo-?"

"SURPRISE" The lights are flipped on and I am temporarily blinded and my ears are still ringing from the huge noise. When everything is back to normal, I see everyone standing there in and the entire chamber is decorated in many different colors, mainly white, blue, black and red. _They decorated the entire hanger for my birthday. Wow. _

"So what do you think? I say everyone did a good job, considering they had about twenty minutes to set up, hey Dust?" Father said to me.

_I guess in public, I have to call him Lieutenant. _"It looks great Lieutenant. Thanks every-," And that's when it happened, a searing pain in my chest, just erupted a volcano. The next I knew is that I was on the ground clutching my stomach. I barely registered that my tail and ears had started to change color, but without the red tips. That was surprising considering that when my animal feature changed colors, there was always red. I could see everyone rushing around me and father shewing them away, saying I would be fine. After that a huge light that was colored an ice blue surrounded me. I could distantly hear father screaming for me.

Inside the light it was warm and I felt like I had known this feeling when I was young. "_Dust," where did that come from, "Dust, it's time." That voice I recognize it, but I can't place it._

"What? What's time?"

"_It's time for your true power to be unleashed." _Right as the voice said this, a glowing blue circle appeared at my feet. Slowly moving upwards, the blue circle begins to change my clothes from my normal White Fang grunt outfit to something else entirely. Since it started at my feet, my shoes are the first things to change. Now I am sporting a pair dark grey combat boots, each sporting cobalt blue shin Guards. The next thing to change is my pants. The new pants are tight fit black jeans, held up by two dark blue belts each with metals studs on them, one of which is hanging lower on one side than the other. After that the circle starts to change my shirt and get closer and closer to my neck. My new top is a Japanese style indigo Haori with black shoulder pads, over top of a black t shirt. As well the bottom of the Haori split of into open up and frayed outwards at my waist.

Around my neck was a white silver chain with a silver ring on it. On the left side of the Haori I could see my Symbol. The symbol was a white paw like symbol that looked a lot like the tips off Blood Wolf's trident form. _Crap where is Blood Wolf. _Just then a shoulder strap appeared and so did Blood Wolf in its sheath strapped to my back.

The blue circle then splits into two separate circles that go down both my arms leaving two black ring-like tattoos on the posterior part of my arms. Each tattoo looks like small rivers going all the way around my arm. The circles didn't stop there though; they kept on going until I had black finger-less gloves on with the same cobalt blue metal as my shin guards, in the form of gauntlets. A few other changes were that my spiky black hair now had tips that were dyed an ice blue. As well as my ears and tail were now fully Black with the same ice blue tips as my hair. My right ears now sported a small gold hoop earring. The outfit goes nicely with my tanned skin and my ice blue eyes.

"What, what is this?"

"_This is your birth right as the one and only Black Wolf Faunus left in existence."_

* * *

**Well there it is another chapter finished.**

**I bet you guys are happy to know what Dust finally looks like**

**Not much to say today I will hopefully have another chapter up by the end of the day today otherwise it will be tomorrow afternoon that it will be up.**

**Well see ya**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	5. The Mask and the Surprise

**Hey Everyone I am back with the fifth chapter. I am so happy that a lot of people have read this story of mine.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing of RWBY is owned by me, that is all Rooster Teeth.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 5: The Mask and the Surprise

"What, what is this?"

"_This is your birth right as the one and only Black Wolf Faunus left in existence." _

"Wait, what do you mean? I already know that I am the last, but why do I need this stuff?"

"_It will all become clear later on. Just know Dust that because you have come of age your power has now increased and you must control and do not let it control you."_

"Thank you I guess, so will my ears stay like this, in their pitch black form?"

"_Yes, yes they will."_

"Thank you then. I guess this is goodbye then."

"_Yes, yes it is. Stay safe Dust Winters, stay safe. I believe some people are waiting for you" _This was the last thing I heard before the light around me started to fade. When it was completely faded I was standing in front of a very stunned and worried looking Lieutenant.

"Um-mm…..Hi," This caused a bigger reaction than I would of expected.

"Hi, hi, HI, is that all you have to say?! We…I have been so worried about you, what happened because I can see that a lot about you changed." The Lieutenant started with screaming at me, but then it became solemn and finally calm and collected.

"I… got my birth right." _Wow that sounded so nice. _However, when I looked at Lieutenant, I was surprised when the look on his body language seemed to be exuberating the feeling of understanding.

"Ahh…I see well. Good for you. I bet you're happy that you get to have your Black coloring all the time now, right?"

"Yah I am … and you seem to be okay with this news."

"Well I am older than you so I have had my own coming of age ceremony, but I didn't know that yours came with a brand new outfit." He said while looking me over from top to bottom. Luckily, that outfit does not clash with my present for you." Reaching behind his back he pulled out a small box that was Ice blue in color with a cobalt blue colored ribbon.

Opening the package I find something I wasn't expecting. It was the white mask I saw him holding earlier. The mask was about three inches wide with four spikes on the bottom. It also had four slits, two for each eye. Along the bottom were four sharp pieces that looked like fangs. The mask was not completely white there were also red markings. Over top of the right eye were three crooked lines that looked like claw marks and on the left eye the lines looked like bite marks. As well in the middle of the mask was a red triangle shape red mark, as well each of the outer top corners and a one centimeter line along the bottom. As well the fangs on the bottom were a deep red like they had been dipped in blood.

I was so surprised. This mask was for me, did that mean I had been promoted to a higher role. I know the mission I just had was a test to see if I was able to go on this new mission that is coming up soon. "What, what is this for Lieutenant."

"Well this is for completing your final training mission and… a welcome to the big lead. You have earned your spot up at the big table Dust. Will you accept it?" Lieutenant's face was stoic as ever, but I could tell one thing. Because of how his mask was lifting up a millimetre more than it normally is. _Wow my eye sight is way better than ever and I can hear everything around my. Mm, what is that smell, is it the cake, on the other side of the chamber? _"Dust," Lieutenant says breaking me out of my mussing," Are you okay?"

"Yah, yah I'm fine, just getting used to all of my upgraded senses. Mm can't wait to try that black forest cake that is on that table over there," he follows my finger to look at the table on the other side of the room. "I bet it tastes delicious."

"You can smell that from over here?"

"Yes."

"Well guess we can practice with your senses tomorrow instead of Blood Wolf's spear mode. Anyway, what do you say to my earlier question? Will you join the ranks of the higher ups and take on this new mission that has been planned out?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, yes I will."

"Alright then, put on your mask, after your party because we will be having a meeting later on with some other people kay?"

"Kay."

"Good now go and enjoy your party; also near the end we will have a little surprise for you. Hope you're ready." Then he walked away from me and I was left wondering what he meant. _Well guess I figure it out closer to the end of the party._

The rest of the party was awesome. I hung out with some of my friends that I had made over the thirteen years I had been living here. At one point I saw the older members all sharing a drink of Sake at a side bar. Though I kept on wondering what the little stage with the microphone on it next to the Stereo was for. That is when I notice Lieutenant walk up on stage, and tap the mic, getting everyone's attention before starting off.

"I hope everyone is having a wonderful time because now we have a little surprise for everyone including the birthday boy. Dust, get up here." As I begin to walk towards the stage I wonder what they want me to do. "Dust I have been told by a little birdie that you really enjoy singing." That stops me dead in my tracks. A face of pure horror is plastered on my voice. "Come on we all want to hear your singing Dust. Please?"

"A-alright, sure," I say pretty much shaking in my brand new boots."

"Don't be scared, where is that fearless black wolf we have known for so long."

"That's playing dirty Lieutenant, but fine I will sing.

"Great than you'll need this," he says as he reaches behind the stereo pulling out my guitar. That was supposed to be hidden in my room.

"Thank you Lieutenant." I say menacingly towards him. As he walks off the stage I stand in front of the mic, "Well here goes nothing." When I start to play my guitar; the music has a nice soothing melody.

_When the wind blows _

_Everything is calm can't you see _

_When the blows _

_Everything is right where I am_

_When the wind blows up high _

_I can see the clouds rolling by_

_When the wind blows down low _

_I can see blades of grass dancing as it goes_

_I can feel the breeze blowing my hair _

_And I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here_

_Everyone is staring at me_

_But when the wind blows_

_I everything is calm can't you see_

_When the wind blows on me_

_I am free_

_I am free_

_I am free_

When I play the last note everyone starts to clap for me. I bow slightly towards everyone and walk off the stage and Lieutenant walks on stage taking the mic and telling everyone that we are sorry, but we must go and have a meeting about up an upcoming mission.

As we walk towards the door we came out of, I punch him lightly in the arm and walk away silently. Before I walk into the war room, I put on the mask that was just given. When I walk in I see six people. The first person being Hei Xiong, or Junior as people like to call him, along with Miss Cinder and Roman, and three other people. "Hello everyone and who might you three be?" I asked kindly to the male and two females

Just then Lieutenant came in and said six words I was somewhat expecting. "These three are your teammates, Dust."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song is called 'When the wind blows' and I did right it. Next chapter we will get to meet the three characters that will be accompanying Dust on his mission**

**Also if you want to know what Dust's Mask looks like look at the cover photo for this story and Dust's symbol is my profile pic**

**Well have a nice night**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	6. Team Connection

**Hey everyone I'am back and I am sorry about not updating sooner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of RWBY.**

**Hope you enjoy and in this chapter you will get to meet the rest of Dust's team and learn a little bit about their pasts.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 6: Team Connection

"These three are your teammates, Dust." This is what Lieutenant said when he came in. "So why don't the four of you get to know each other while, the four of us go and talk about the plans. You can join us when you are finished. We will be in the main chamber."

_Well that was unexpected; I didn't think I would have to be on a team for this mission. _"Alright, then, hi my name is Dust Winters." I said introducing myself to the three new people that were to be my teammates.

The first one to stand up was a girl with very colourful hair. Her hair looked like the hair that you would see on a punk rocker. One side was very short and was dyed bright yellow. The rest was a little bit longer and very spikey. Besides the yellow her hair was mostly grey with two electric blue streaks. Her eyes were molten gold in color. She had a pale skin tone and her head was framed by two blood red earrings.

I could tell she was a shark Faunus by the gills on her neck. The rest of her outfit looked like she was going to the beach. She was wearing a bright yellow tank top with silver piping on the top and bottom. She also had two yellow bands positioned right underneath her armpits. Her bottoms were a pair of matching yellow booty shorts with silver piping. She also had an electric blue see through wrap around her waist that opens up in front. She also wore knee high electric blue boots that also had the same yellow and silver as the part around her foot. Her symbol was at the top of both of her boots and it look like an upside down tail with a water droplet in the middle of the two fins.

"Hello, my name's Sierra Aquie. I'm a shark Faunus trained by Mister Hei Xiong."

"It is nice to meet you Dust," starts the only other male that would be on the team. He was a slender, pale man with brown hair and orange streaks. He was wearing brown hikers and grey pants. On the pants were two rings of green one right above his right knee and the other above his left ankle. The pants were held up by a green belt that hung low on the right side. On the belt was his symbol, a silver star with an upside down black star placed inside it. His top was a darker grey vest with two the lines, the same color as the rings on his legs. One of the lines went from his right shoulder to his chest and the other went from his left armpit to his belly button. The vest was placed over to of a forest green t-shirt. There was also a silver cross placed on the neckline of the t-shirt. He was also wearing a blood red collar around his neck.

His eyes were somewhat close to a red-orange, leaning more to the orange side. "My name is Ulmick Hets. I was trained by Mister Roman." I could tell that he was human, but he seemed like an okay guy and one that I could hopefully trust.

"Oh that must have been a rough time, with a person of his 'caliber'."

"Yes, yes it was and I am somewhat happy that we are not going to be seeing him for a while. However, he did teach me and I am thankful for that, but the way he acts most of time gets on my nerves."

"What do your parents think of that?" Asked the final member of our team, she was a lightly tanned girl with long brown hair, which had blood red streaks. She was wearing a light green shirt that looked like a vest, but had sleeves that showed her shoulders. That shirt was placed over a light grey tank top, which stopped just above her belly button. On her left wrist was a black band and on her right there were strings that looked like black vines going up her forearm. Her waist had a light green, thick, diamond shaped, metal plate belt holding up skin tight kiwi green pants. Her shoes were looked mismatched; however I could tell they weren't. Her right foot had what looked like a light green high heel shoe, while her left shoe looked like a high heel boot with black vines, which matched the ones on her right arm, going up it.

Her eyes however were the deepest forest green with slits for the pupils. This actually singled her out as a snake Faunus, not to mention the glimpses of her fangs that I got whenever she spoke. "OH, I'm sorry, my name is Camilia Yvins. I was trained by Miss Cinder."

"It is nice to meet you Camilia and to answer your question; I am actually an adoptive child of Roman."

"Oh I am so sorry; I know how it is actually. I was orphaned at a young age and later trained by Miss Cinder when I ran away from the orphanage."

"Wow you guys have had it rough. Junior is my Uncle and he has taken care of me since my parents died in a car crash. My story is only better because I get to still live with family. How about you Dust?" Sierra asked me, maybe hoping I would open up.

I have to take a deep breath before telling them anything. "My mother was killed by a group of drunken human males looking for a good time. I was five at the time and was found by Lieutenant, who took care of me ever since. My male genetic donor did not like Faunus, but my mother tricked him because of my Families ability." I close my eyes and retract my wolf ears and tail turning into my human form. This earned me gasps from my new teammates. Continuing on I said, "My family has the ability to hide our Faunus appendages. It is an ability of mine that I do not like, but it has saved my life multiple times before. So yah, I was actually just adopted by Lieutenant today."

"Wow that must have been rough, but you're okay now, right?" Camilia asked kindly.

"Yep, I'm okay."

"Well we better get going. Lieutenant probably has a team building exercise for us to do." I said walking out of the room. Th others following behind me as we open up the main chamber door. When I opened the door I was meat with a gigantic robot holding a machine gun at my face.

* * *

**Well there you have it.**

**Yes, they do all have an automatic connection.**

**Well until next time.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	7. The Creation of Team DUSC

**Hey everyone I am so glad that so many people have been reading this. I am also happy to announce that this will be the first fight scene i have ever written. I hope you like it.**

**Please R&amp;R because it will help me in my writing.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of RWBY that is all Rooster Teeth and I am so sad that Monty has died. He will always be remembered by me.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 7: The Creation of Team DUSC

"Well we better get going. Lieutenant probably has a team building exercise for us to do." I said walking out of the room. Th others following behind me as we open up the main chamber door. When I opened the door I was meat with a gigantic robot holding a machine gun at my face.

Quickly jumping up into the air and twisting my body so that I land behind the robot, just as it shoots the spot I was just standing in. _Thankfully my agility had been powered up otherwise I would not have made that. _Pulling out blood wolf in its sword form I quickly use some ice dust to freeze the robot in place. This allows my new teammates to come out of the hallway safely. I can see each of them now has a weapon or two in the sense of Ulmick, on their person.

Ulmick has two boomerangs, one black and one green which both have red ascents. Both of them are strapped onto either side of his belt and look like their edges are super sharp. Sierra had a white and blue, medium sized, two handed, double edge sword. The swords guard looked like two shark fins. While Camilia had a long green whip with three thorns at the end, attached to her hip and at the end of the handle there was a blood tulip.

"Wow that was close. Man, Dust, you weren't kidding when you said there would be a training exercise." Ulmick said astounded with the ice encased robot in front of us.

"Well, I know my Lieutenant. Also I know that, that robot is going to break through the ice any minute now. The only way to defeat it is to short circuit the system."

"One problem with that the thing is glued shut so that no water can get into it." Replies Camilia to my speech and at the incredulous looks we were giving her she continued. "What, my training included knowing everything about the different weapons we might face on this mission."

"Kay! Well let's beat this thing." Sierra says acting like a child.

"It won't be that easy," I stop hearing the cracking sound coming from the ice. "However, I do have a plan. Ulmick are your boomerangs able to disable its legs if it is stopped moving.

"Oh yah Bruise, scrape and me can do that." He replies back to me holding out his green and black boomerangs as he says their names.

"Great, Camilia do you think you can hold it long enough for Ulmick to take its legs out."

"Leave it to me and Thornette. You'll be surprised what we can do."

"Alright then, Sierra hit its head off as soon as it's down on its knees."

"Alright, Marrazo and I can do that, but what are you going to do?"

"Oh you'll see." That's when it happened. There was a large crash as the robot freed itself from the ice. Once it turned around it came charging at us. Ulmick, Camilia and I were able to get out of the way, but Sierra was caught and thrown against the back wall. _Damn it's faster than I thought. _Quickly running to Sierra's side I helped her up. "You okay?"

"Oh, yah I'm fine thanks to my semblance 'lead feather' I am able to change my body weight to the weight of a feather. So in other words the bot over there just threw a feather at a wall."

"Cool, well we should go help the others, though it seems they are doing okay." We both look over just in time to see Camilia wrap Thornette's whip all the around the bot, stopping it in its tracks. On the other side of the bot Ulmick throws his twin boomerangs at the robots legs. However, they miss their mark when the robot jerks its whole body, realising itself from Thornette's grip.

"Sorry!" I hear Camilia yell towards Ulmick.

"It's alright. I've got this." He calls back before activating his semblance and glowing a turquoise green. "Wind shift!" I hear him yell as his boomerangs change direction and fly in an unusual pattern. _Well looks like he can control the winds direction allowing Bruise and Scrape to fly in different patterns. _I thought as Bruise and Scrape both land direct hits on the robots knee joints. I barely notice Sierra jumping into the air and coming down with Marrazo onto the bots head. The strike cleanly cutting off the head, this leaves me the opening I need.

Quickly turning Blood Wolf into his Spear mode and simultaneously activating some water dust, which changes the tip of the spear blue, I throw him as hard as I can. Blood wolf's spear mode cuts through the air so well and sticks into the bots open circuits. At that instant the water dust is realised into the bots control panel, short circuiting it. After the bot's systems are completely fried, the bot falls on the ground hard.

Walking over to the bot I pull out Blood Wolf and can feel the satisfaction coming from him, about having a good fight after so long.

"Well that was something." I hear Camilia say to us all. Turning around I walk towards them while putting Blood wolf back into his sheath.

"Yes, yes it was. You four did an excellent job at taking it down. However, Sierra I can see you still have a wound on your back from crashing into the wall." I can hear Lieutenant's, turning around I see the mentors coming towards us. Looking at Sierra I can see that what Lieutenant say was true.

"That's alright I got." Camilia says as she walks over to Sierra and places her hand on Sierra's wound. As she takes a deep breath, she starts to glow a light lime green, She breaths out saying," Nature's Blessing," once she takes her hand away Sierra's wound is healed completely. At our confused looks she answers our inner questions with, "My semblance allows me to heal any wound or inflict a deadly poison into it, but it is mostly used for healing."

"Now that that has been finished with, I am glad to announce that you four are now officially a team. You four; Dust Winters, Ulmick Hets, Sierra Aquie and Camilia Yvins, are now known as Team DUSC."

* * *

**So there you guys go my very first fight scene. I know it was a little short, but i hope it was okay.**

**Here is some explanations that you might want.**

**Bruise and Scrape- Ulmick's twin boomerangs- the edges are very sharp and can cut through almost anything**

**Wind Shift- Ulmick's semblance- Allows him to control the air around him to help him in any way**

**Thornette-Camilia's whip- the thorns on the end of the whip part inflict any poison Camilia chooses and she chooses the type by using the blood tulip on Thornette's handle**

**Nature's Blessing- Camilia's semblance- i already explained this in the second to last paragraph. However you have to think that Nature's Blessing can also be Nature's Curse**

**Marrazo-Sierra's weapon- I wanted her to have a weapon that related to her and Marrazo is Basque for Shark and she is a shark Faunus**

**Lead Feather- Sierra's semblance- her semblance makes the saying "less is more" and "the bigger they are the harder they fall", come true. She isn't just able to change her own weight, but can change others weight as well**

**Anyway that is chapter 7 and I hope you liked it**

**\- Dust Winters is now Offline**


	8. Remember Vveiltern

**Alright I am back and I am so sorry about the late update I should be putting up an update schedule on my profile soon.**

**So the usual disclaimer: nothing of RWBY is owned by me. That is all rooster teeth and Monty Oum, may his soul rest in peace.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

_**"something Special"**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Ch 8: Remember Vveiltern

"Now that that has been finished with, I am glad to announce that you four are now officially a team. You four; Dust Winters, Ulmick Hets, Sierra Aquie and Camilia Yvins, are now known as Team DUSC."

The four of us looked at him, each with his or her own face showing that person internal feelings. Sierra was absolutely beaming with joy. Camilia was happy, but not as much as Sierra. Ulmick had a small smile showing that he was happy. I however, might have looked bored. Though if I know Lieutenant he can tell that I was ecstatic and after a little bit I showed it with a small smile and nod.

"Well then, maybe the kiddies need to have a little bit of sleep before we talk about their big bad mission. So in other words; Lieutenant, Cinder, children, wolfy."

"Hey" I growl at him baring my fangs.

"Goodbye." He finished as he walked out of the hanger followed by Cinder and her fraction.

"Well then why don't you show your teammates to their rooms Dust?" It was more of a command than a question. After Lieutenant gave me a piece of paper with the room numbers for the rooms of my teammates, he went down one of the hallways to his room. Once he is out of sight, I open up the piece of paper and notice that the three rooms are the ones that Ulmick has the room next to mine, while Sierra and Camilia are right across the hall.

"Alright, your rooms are this way guys." I say as I start walking down a different hallway than Lieutenant went down. "As we reach the rooms, I tell them which ones are theirs. "Ulmick," I say getting all of their attentions. "Your room is number 335 is yours, Sierra has 334, and Camilia has 336. I am in 333. Well, have a good night see you tomorrow." I finish opening my door and walking in.

My room is pretty big and suits me just right. In the middle of the room there is a king sized bed with dark blue covers and black pillow cases. On the left side of the room are my closet and my bathroom. The room is painted an ice blue, making it feel nice and cool. I quickly get into my pajamas, which consist of a black t-shirt and loose fitting flannel pants and hop into my bed. Sleep comes fast to me and I begin to dream of a very happy event of my life, the day I got Blood Wolf.

_It was just a normal day at the base. I was walking around in a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans on. I was fifteen at the time and had been living at the base for ten years now. However, even though I was a member of the White Fang, I had still not been trained for combat. Although I had trained a little bit in my room secretly, so that I could one day fight as part of a team. Walking into the main chamber I saw Lieutenant talking to some of the grunts about something. My wolf ears would've picked up their conversation except my concentration was on the red glowing bundle on one of the tables. As I get nearer, I feel my pulse quicken and I can distantly hear Lieutenant screaming at me to stop. However, it is too late as I touch the bundle and a bright light engulfs my entire body. I quickly shield my eyes from the brightness._

"_Hello, warrior of wolves." I hear a booming voice inside my head._

"_What, what is going on?" I ask as I uncover my eyes. However I am met with an expanse of nothing, but ice blue and blood red swirling together. However, standing not ten feet away from me is a four foot black furred wolf with blood red claws and pure white teeth. Its eye were glowing an intense ice blue that made a shiver run up and down my spine._

"_It is okay child, I mean you no harm." I almost had a heart attack when it spoke to me. The voice was that same deep voice I had heard in my head from before. _

"_Uh-mm a-are you the wolf that is talking in my head or are you someone else, or am I just hallucinating?"_

"_You are not hallucinating, my young boy, this is happening. Anyway, my name is Vveiltern an ancient weapon forged long ago." _

"_Okay, so how does that include me?"_

"_Well, first of all you are the final Black Wolf Faunus in existence and second I have chosen you to be my wielder. The reason if you want to know why, it is because you have an extremely unique past and an equally unique power. I would be honored, even with being older than you by many years, if I could be your weapon. So my question is to you will you accept my offer Dust Winters warrior of wolves." _

_I had a million questions running through my mind, but I knew what my answer was. It was the answer that was going to help me grow strong in my life, to the point where I could defend my kind from the oppression put onto them by the humans. "Of course Vveiltern, I would be honored to be able to wield you."_

"_Thank you and I know that in this time each of the weapons has a special name. I would be happy if you would name my weapon form. My weapon form, as you will see when you leave this place, has three forms; trident, spear and sword. Also I know that you have a gift from your birth father and I will allow you to add it to my weapon form. For I know you will grow stronger as you use it."_

"_Thank you Vveiltern and I already have a name for your weapon form, Blood Wolf." And with that I was sent back to the main chamber holding. This is where I was holding Vveiltern's newly named weapon form Blood Wolf._

It was a great dream, which I would have loved to continue, if it weren't for the buzzing of my alarm clock waking me up. I get up out of my bed and hit the off button on top of the alarm. Once I'm dressed, I pull blood wolf out of his sheath and turning him into his trident form. "Good morning Vveiltern are you ready to start our new mission?"

"_Yes, yes I am Dust. I cannot wait; also you should go see your father before the meeting because I know you want to talk to him more in private."_

"Yeah alright, talk to you soon," I finish walking out of my room and walking down the hallway to my team and future.

* * *

**Alright there you have it Chapter 8 and you also get to meet Vveiltern. Vveiltern as I had explained is an ancient weapon that had been infused with a demon that has taken the form of a wolf. He lives in harmony with Dust and the two of them are like brothers.**

**Anyway i hope you all liked it because...**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	9. The Beacon Calls

**Hi everyone so sorry about not updating a lot this week I will be hopefully be updating on Wednesdays and Saturdays every week. And if I don't update on one of those days, I will hopefully update two chapters the next updating day.**

**alright with introductions done here is the normal disclaimer of me not owning anything to do with RWBY that is all Rooster Teeth.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

_**"Vveiltern"**_

* * *

The Eyes of The Beasts

Chapter 9: The Beacon Calls

Once I had left my room I headed to the War Room. This is where I found Lieutenant; he was going over some paper work. It is also when I had the brilliant idea to sneak up behind him. So that is what I did, after activating my semblance I walked up behind him, and praying that he didn't notice. Normally in this line of business people might kill the person that they are sneaking up behind. However, all I do is quickly wrap my arms around his waist earning a startled yelp. _That is one sound I never thought I would hear Father make. __Releasing_ him and allowing him to turn around, I deactivate my semblance. "Hello, father, sorry about that, but I would never have guessed I would get a yelp out of you."

"Hello, Dust, how was your sleep, and please don't do that again."

"It was good and no promises on that one dad. Anyway, I was wondering what our mission was." I was hoping that Father would tell me before everyone got here. However, my hopes were broken once father replied with.

"I know what you're doing and, I'm not telling you until the rest of your teammates come and I am pretty sure they are still sleeping. So why don't you, go practice in the special training room."

"Alright, fine." I reply exasperated, walking over to the special Training room or STR for short. The only thing that made it special was that the room could run holographic training exercises for any type of training. Walking through the door, I come into a large circular room with holographic projectors in the walls. "Initiate training program 19-16-5-1-18." I say out loud standing in the middle of the room and drawing Blood Wolf from his sheath.

"Initiating training program SPEAR, level of difficulty?" replies an electronic voice.

"Set difficulty to level 9." I say wanting to go a little easy since it is early in the morning.

"Difficulty set, starting training in 3 seconds." After the electronic says this, beams of light come out of the projectors and three loud beeps were heard before twenty targets appeared all in a row. Transforming Blood Wolf into his spear mode and throwing him as hard as I can. This sent him crashing through all of the targets, shattering them into a thousand pieces of light. _Great now I have to go and grab him. _That is when I had a terrific idea. Activating my semblance, I concentrate as hard as I can to try and use the water particles in the air to pull him back to my hand. At first it doesn't seem to work, but then I can see Blood Wolf starting to move. Sticking out my hand, I concentrate on calling him to me one more time. This time I was successful as he flies right into my hand.

"_Very impressive Dust, you are growing stronger even now." _I hear Vveiltern speaking inside my head.

"_Thank you Vveiltern, how was your sleep because mine was excellent, I dreamt about the first time I met you."_

"_It was very nice and I am glad that you still remember that."_

"_Why would I not remember that, it was the day that I started on the way towards my future?"_

"_That is excellent. So would you like to try and tap into that power again?"_

"_Yes, yes I would Vveiltern."_

Closing my eyes I try to tap into the power of wolves or rather I like to call it Howler. The power was thought to be an ancient legend and I was very surprised to learn I was the last one to be able to use it. I knew that if any one came into the room at that moment would see that the color of my skin had turned a dark grey. As well as my ears and tail would be glowing with a dark blue hue. Quickly opening my eyes, that have now turned to a piercing ice blue, I change Blood Wolf into his sword mode and slash downward. This action causes a beam of blue energy to go hurting toward the wall, causing a big explosion.

Falling to my knees, I hear Father and the rest of my team come into the room. I heard slight gasps from my teammates. _They are probably surprised by my body right now._ Slowly closing my eyes and opening them again to reveal my normal cobalt eyes. Not only did my eyes change everything else went back to normal as well.

"Dust, you okay, we heard a loud bang." Father asks me wrapping his arms around me and helping me up off the ground. By now the rest of the team had come over to me as well.

"I'm fine, I was just practicing Howler."

"Um-mm, what is Howler?" Ulmick asked me as I regained all of my bearings.

"Howler is a power I get from the demon inside Blood Wolf."

"Oh, okay so that explosion earlier was you then?" Sierra joined in bewildered.

"And your body changes when you use it?" Camilia added on.

"The answer to both of your questions is, yes." I replied.

"That is so cool." All three of them said in unison, but all in different tones of voice; Sierra was excited, Camilia sounded speechless and Ulmick sounded impressed.

"Alright well since everyone is here then I will tell you all, your mission." Father says getting our complete attention. "Your mission is to go into Beacon as students and get information about any of the teams that were not on the SDC's console."

"Alright then when do we leave?" I ask him while putting Blood Wolf back into his sheath.

"You leave now." He replied walking out of the STR and out of the War Room towards the Main hanger. The four of us were following along right behind him. In the middle of the main chamber there was a small airship. "That is your ride Team DUSC, now go and make us proud." That was the last thing we heard as we all got onto the airship and lifted off the ground. Going straight up through a hanger door in the roof and outside, we started flying toward Beacon, the place our greatest mission would start.

* * *

**Well that was the Chapter and we finally learn one of Dust's powers that come with holding an ancient weapon like Blood Wolf.**

**Next Chapter: they will arrive at Beacon and start there mission, but not before meeting a few more people. **

**And until the next chapter**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	10. The Headmaster and his school

**Hey guys sorry I did not update yesterday, but I had to deal with some stuff and I am so sorry, but I will not be updating next week because I have to go work for Spring break. However, after that I will be back an ready to update more.**

**So the usual Disclaimer of not owning anything of RWBY is right here. There is a little change to the styles of Team DUSC I hope you like the new looks.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 10: The Headmaster and his school.

The ride to Beacon would have been pretty short. Well, if we didn't have to stop before getting to the school and go shopping to find ways to hide either our Faunus traits or change our look so we weren't recognised. _How many times do girls have to change their clothes in one store before they go back to the first thing they tried on and then do the entire cycle over again! I mean me and Ulmick are already done and wearing our new outfits._

The two of our outfits didn't change that much at all. All I did was change my belt's buckle to a wolf's head that was colored blood red. Ulmick had gone and got black leather, fingerless gloves and found a new shirt that was the same except that had longer sleeves. He was also changed his suit vest to a black leather biker's vest that flared out at the bottom and had silver piping along the zipper; the vest also had his symbol on the back of it.

After what felt like forever the girls finally came out in their new outfits. _Those outfits aren't even that different than their originals. _Sierra was wearing an electric blue, silk infinity scarf that hid hear gills and went with her new short grey leather hippie vest that still showed her midsection. All over the vest were yellow and electric blue paint splatters, making it look like she just went to a rave. _Wow for something that is a little bit more natural. She made that vest look like it went through a rocker transformation._

Camilia had a much more distinct change in her style. Over top of her old outfit she was wearing a short open, black pirate captain's vest that flared outwards at her hip. The vest also had three large gold buttons on either side of the opening, as well as gold piping along the bottom edge. Her shoes had changed to two black high heel boots that reached mid-calf.

"Finally, they are done." I hear Ulmick say while standing next to me and the next thing I know is that Ulmick is lying on his stomach with his face planted into the ground. What is surprising is that Sierra is standing on top of him rubbing her heel into his head.

"What was that, Ulmick?" I turn hearing Camilia ask him wearing a menacing smile.

"Ne-never mind," answers Ulmick while standing up.

"That is what I thought." Sierra said threateningly towards Ulmick. "So, Dust, what do you have to say about our outfits?" She asked directing her attention at me, Camilia doing the same from her position.

"Well, you two did take a long time, however the outfits you chose are very good and suit our mission. They as well make you two look very nice and suit your images well." I say not missing a beat. At first their faces told me that they were getting mad. However, when I finished speaking, I could not help but notice the light dusting of pink across their faces. "Alright, let's go." I say turning around and walking away. Once they snap out of their daze they all catch up to me.

The walk to Beacon wasn't that long and it was actually quite beautiful. There was even some humour when we got there because of a blond haired boy fumbling around with a closable shield. Walking up to the school we see a middle-aged woman. The women had light blonde hair tied into a bun, as well as a curl on the right side of her head. She was wearing a long-sleeved suit that exposed part of her chest, and had puffy sleeves that tighten near her wrists. She was also wearing a black business skirt with buttons going up the center. She also had on a pair of lighter black/brown stockings and a tattered black and purple cape. Her shoes were black boots with brown heels.

"Welcome, my name is Glynda Goodwitch and I will be showing you to the headmaster's office. Now I don't want any dilly dandling, come now children."

_Wow she's nice, in her own way I guess. _I thought as we followed her through the corridors. The walk to the head master's office wasn't really a walk at all though. The five of us literally walk down two corridors and entered an elevator and stepped out into an office.

"Hello, welcome to Beacon Academy," says a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair. The man was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it. He was also wearing an unzipped black suit over a black-buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath it. On his feet were black trouser shoes and his pants were long and dark-green pants. The man was also drinking out of a coffee bearing the schools insignia on it. "My name is Professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster here at Beacon. Now you may have come late, but you still have to survive a strict, life threatening challenge to enter this school. So will you please follow me?" He says walking pass us into the elevator. As we follow him in, I notice that Miss Goodwitch was staying behind.

After exiting the elevator we were led by headmaster Ozpin to a cliff overlooking a wide and expansive forest. While looking around, we notice metal pads put into the ground. "Please go stand on one of those pads each," requests headmaster Ozpin. Following his request each of us stood on a platform. "So this is the test that everyone at this school has taken. The forest behind me is called the Emerald Forest and on the far end of it is a temple. Your task is to get to the temple and back with an artifact. Now are there any questions?"

"Yes, I have one," Started Ulmick. "Did the blond haired kid with the foldable shield pass this test or was he just walking around the school looking like an idiot."

"Yes, yes Jaune did and with that said goodbye." Right as he finished we were rocketed into the air and outwards towards the Emerald Forest. Flying through the air all I could see was the giant Nevermore flying towards me.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked it because that would be the last chapter for this week.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	11. The Black Wolf becomes a Black Knight

**Hey Everyone so sorry about the long time. However I did have a great time working this spring Break. I hope you like the Chapters so far. This is also the first time Grimm show up in the fic. Also I found out that I am not that great at fight scenes, but I am working on it.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking._**

**Almost for got the disclaimer of not owning RWBY, that is all Rooster Teeth and I can't wait for volume 3 to come out.**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 11: The Black Wolf becomes a Black Knight

_Well this is just great. First off I had to avoid getting eaten by a giant nevermore by slicing it in half with Blood Wolf's sword mode. And now I have to fight against an Ursa Major that just won't die. One other fact is that because of the Nevermore my trajectory was thrown of and I now have to get to the temple on foot. _I was snapped out of my musing when the Ursa roared loudly as it charged at me. Bringing Blood Wolf forward and switching him to spear mode and activate the dust revolver. Once the revolver landed on fire dust, the tip of the spear took on a red glow. With all my strength I threw Blood Wolf at its neck. As soon as it struck the Ursa, there was a huge explosion of fire. Once the fire died down I called back Blood Wolf and put him back into his sheath. Looking over at the spot where the Ursa was standing all that could be seen was a big black circular shaped scorch mark, and then I left.

Besides the Nevermore and Ursa the walk to the temple was pretty easy. The temple looked like the broken ruins of a rotunda and standing in the middle were my teammates. All around them were, chess pieces?

"Hey guys, Dust is here." I hear Sierra say from her place sitting on a pedestal with a Black Knight chess piece in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late, an Ursa Major made a bad decision of getting in my way." I say to them as Ulmick passes me another Black Knight piece from a different pedestal. "Well since we are all here we should back to the school and." I was going to continue, however I was interrupted by a large group of howling Beowolves. Turning around I could tell that there was at least forty Beowolves.

"Yay some fun." I hear Ulmick say before I see him throw Bruise and Scrape into the pack cutting straight through to the Beowolves heads. _Well now there are thirty-eight of them left. _The next thing I see is my entire team running off into the mass of the beasts. _Great now I have to go help._

Running out into the now bloody battlefield, I draw Blood Wolf from his sheath in trident mode and start slashing. Each of us has to fight off a quarter of the Grimm, well unless you're Ulmick who only had to kill eight more. I could tell that after a while it became a contest of who could kill there Grimm the fastest. At one point during the battle however, all four of us were backed into a corner back to back. On my right Sierra was holding Marrazo and panting heavily. On my left I could see Camilia activating her semblance to heal a wound on her side, and behind me I could feel Ulmick activating his semblance and controlling the wind around Bruise and Scrape to make them fly back to him.

"This is going nowhere." Ulmick says angrily.

"Well there are only sixteen left, so why don't we just work together like we are supposed to." I answer back with the same amount of venom.

"And what exactly does that mean Dust?" asks Camilia.

"Well, for now I have my semblance working on overdrive making a shield around us and I have five more dust cartridges; two Lightning, one fire, one ice and one earth. So, if I may ask, may I see Thornette's handle for a bit." Camilia nods and passes the handle to me. Opening up the earth cartridge I pour the dust on the blood tulip at the end of the handle. Fiddling a little more with it to make sure the changes will work. "Here you go, all you have to do its turn the tulip to the open mode and crack the whip at the ground."

I could see that she was confused when I said open mode. "What do you mean open- oh? That's what you mean." She was saying as she turns the tulip to the left and the petals opened up. "You said to crack it on the ground right? So should, I like aim at the monsters than." After getting a nod from me, she turned to the four Grimm that were on her side of the shield. Once she was ready, she pointed Thornette at the Grimm and whipped the ground in front of her. When Thornette hits the ground, four huge rock pillars come out of the ground and impale one Beowulf each. "Cool." Is all she says to me, she was showing that she was sadistically happy.

"Bruise and Scrape are next," I tell Ulmick as he hands me his twin boomerangs. "I will be putting the lightning dust into the and so all you have to do is press the button in the middle before you throw it, or use your semblance to activate it after you throw them." I say adding the dust and making sure the changes work. After handing them back to him, he flings them out towards the four Beowolves on his side. Using his semblance he activates the new dust amplifiers. The result is that both of the two boomerangs turn into spiraling balls of electricity cutting straight through the Beowolves necks.

"Yep, I like," he announces when Bruise and Scrape return to his hands.

"That isn't all, Sierra; may I see Marrazo for a second?" I ask her opening up the fire dust cartridge. "Marrazo it an easy upgrade all I have to do is add this cartridge into the handle of the blade and all you have to do is activate it. The small ball on the end of the handle is a turning mechanism like Thornette's Tulip. As well this will now give you the ability to shoot flame spheres at your opponents from far away.

"Thank you Dust," Sierra says getting Marrazo from my hand and swinging him towards the Beowolves. This act unleashes four fire balls, which hit their targets and explode on impact, killing the Grimm right away.

"And now, it is my turn." I finish our battle using ice dust the same way Sierra used the fire dust. "Now that, that is over, we should get back to Ozpin. I say running towards where we last saw Ozpin, and finding him not to be there. With him not there we, head back to Beacon, without seeing anyone. When we get to, what we think is a big auditorium, we find everyone there staring at us. I spot Ozpin on the center platform, signaling us to come towards the stage.

"Dust Winters, Ulmick Hets, Sierra Aquie, Camilia Yvins. The four of you retrieved the Black  
Knight pieces." He says as we come to a halt on the main stage. "From this day on you four will be known as team DUSC, led by Dust Winters." Once he says that all of what has happened and what is about to happen has all suddenly become too real. "Looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."

* * *

**So I hope you all liked it. I was thinking that those elements for dust went great with who they were. So see you all later.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	12. Sibling Rivalry

**Hey everyone I know I am updating this late at night, but here it is Chapter 12 of The Eyes of the Beasts**

**The disclaimer is still the same, no ownership of any character in RWBY. **

**Also in this chapter, there is a cameo appearance of one of my friends OCs. So without any further ado, enjoy.**

**"Talking"**

**_Thinking_**

**_"Vveiltern"_**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 12: Sibling Rivalry

_I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or what, but I knew that I was in some old mansion like house. The walls were a dark red color and looked like they were dripping with blood. Looking down one hallway all I could see was darkness. That is until I saw them, the piercing eyes; full of killing intent headed straight for me. Next came the smell of sulfur and burning flesh, along with an intense heat. The temperature was very threatening. The last two things that came were the shadow of a large flying beast and a loud shrill cry that made my ears hurt. Then it all went black…_

When I opened my eyes all I could see were my teammates standing around my bed. They were already in their school uniforms. Except Sierra still had her earrings and scarf on, while Ulmick still had his collar. Releasing a breath I didn't know I was holding, I looked at them and tried to act normal.

"Hey, guys morning," I say, my voice came out raspy. _Yah that sounded so normal._

"No way are you getting away with that mister, that screaming wasn't just anything. Now what were you screaming about?" Camilia scolded me.

"I had a nightmare that is all; I have been having them since I was a child. So, can we please stop talking about this?" I retort angrily. Getting up and out of bed and walking over to my closet; I activate my semblance making a veil of water vapor to hide me while I changed. Once I was done getting on my uniform, making sure to hide my ears and tail, I walked out of the room; without saying anything else to my team. Walking out of the dorm building I notice that I still have an hour until I have to be in class. _Well, maybe I will check out the library that they have here. _

Walking into one of the bigger buildings, I realize that it is very easy to get yourself lost at this school. Walking around a corner I see a group of four guys picking on a girl with rabbit ears sticking out of her head. Seeing this made by blood boil, however I couldn't do anything because the mission I was on needed me to stay as inconspicuous as possible. _Sorry, Velvet, I'm sorry I can't help you fight off team CRDL. _

Continuing down the hallway I finally found the library, but looking at my watch I realize that it is 8:55 and I only have 5 minutes to get to class. Running through the hallways I quickly find my classroom and get in just as the bell rings. I guess I came in just at the right moment because coming in right behind me was Miss Goodwitch.

"Hello students, today we will be welcoming the new members of team DUSC to our class. As well as having a battle training session. So would everyone follow me to the amphitheater and we will begin our class."

The walk to the amphitheater was pretty quick and we got to sit up in the raised bleachers. Once we were all sitting I could see that all the teams that were listed in the SDC database, except team CFVY, were in the class. There was also another team there that wasn't in the database. The team looked to be made up of two girls and two guys; one of the guys being a Faunus. However looking at the other boy I couldn't help but feel like I was staring at two different beings.

"_**Look out for that boy Dust, I feel very uneasy around him."**_

"_Alright, Vveiltern, I will be careful. But, what makes you feel uneasy about him."_

"_**Well then, since that has been said. Why don't you go and have a practice battle against Weiss? I bet your biological father didn't tell her about you. And make sure you use the dust revolver that will surely get her mad."**_

"_Alright, I will, talk to you later."_

After I ended my conversation with Vveiltern, I was able to tune into Miss Goodwitch talking.

"Is there anyone that will like to go next?" She asked the class.

"Yes ma'am, I would like to go." I say raising my hand and standing up.

"Alright, is there anyone that you would like to fight in a mock battle?" was the question I got in return.

"Yes, I would like to fight against Miss Schnee if that is not too much of a problem."

"No, that is not a problem at all," looking over at Weiss as she stood up from her seat. Turning to look at me, she continued. "I expect a good fight Mr. Winters." After that the two of us, quickly went and got on our fighting clothes. Once we were ready, the battle began.

To start the battle I pulled out Blood wolf in his sword form and went straight into attacking Weiss. The two of us were a pretty good match up. The battle between us was like a dance; with many twist and turns of our bodies, allowing for quick strikes or perfect blocks. I had never felt anything like this in my life. However, it was time to end this. The next clash of swords sent both of us back a few paces. I could see that she was activating her dust revolver and about to use ice dust on me, however I was ready for it.

Activating my own revolver and getting some fire dust ready. Making sure that I released my dust after her; I got a great look at her face and the faces of the spectators as the fireballs and ice shards hit each other. The resulting explosion made a huge cloud of smoke appear on the battle field. Quickly activating my semblance to hide myself, I got behind Weiss and put the tip of Blood wolf against her back, just as the cloud disappeared. Everyone was surprised that they couldn't see me, and were probably wondering why Weiss was frozen on the battle field.

That is when I chose to deactivate my semblance; with doing so I earned many gasps from the crowd. I guess I didn't have to, but I took this chance to rub the fact that I beat her in. "I win, Weiss."

* * *

**Well there's the chapter and the first fight between two people. Hope you liked.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	13. A Hidden Truth, Comes Out

**Hey guys, it has been so long. I might update later on tonight. I will also be changing my profile for the new update dates tomorrow. **

**So the normal disclaimer is still here, it is of me not owning anything of RWBY. However, I do own my team, team DUSC.**

**"Talking"**

_**Thinking**_

_**"Special"**_

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 13: A Hidden Truth, Comes Out

After my battle with Weiss, it was time for lunch. While walking to the cafeteria building with my team, I kept on noticing people staring at us. Or maybe they were just staring at me, since I did just beat one of the higher ranking first year students. The cafeteria building was pretty large and had tones of room for everyone.

After getting our food, we sat down at one of the tables closest to the exit. That is when team RWBY came up to the table and sat down.

"You were really cool during the battle today, Dust." I hear the youngest one of their team saying to me.

"Thank you, for the compliment, Miss Rose." I say turning to her, flashing a smile towards Ruby.

"Ruby is fine." She replies waving her hands in front of her body.

"Um, Dust is it, how did you get your hands on a dust revolver? They should only be available to the members of the Schnee family." Weiss asks me, her voice as cold as stone.

"Well, Weiss, it was given to me by my biological father, after he said he wanted nothing to do to me." I tell her with a deadpanned voice. Staring at her hard, I ask a question that has been on my mind for a while, "Weiss, you wouldn't happen to know a Maria Midnight, would you?"

When I asked that her face visibly dropped and then she answered. "Yes, I do know of a Maria Midnight. She was a Faunus that made my father fall in love with her. She was also the reason that my father started to dislike the Faunus." I could tell that something was wrong.

"Why what happened between them?" I ask pressing more.

"I think that is enough, Dust, can't you see that she is shaken up about it!" The fiery blond haired Yang practically yells at me.

"No, it is okay I have to get over it, but after I am done, I want to know how you know her, Dust." She says turning from Yang to me and then continuing "The reason my father and my family dislike her is because I was supposed to have an older brother. However, that woman took him away with him. I was born after she ran away with him. My father married his original wife, my sister's mother, and had me. My father still loves her though. One time I he told me that he sent something to her to give to my brother, but I don't know what that thing was." She ended her story and I knew that I had to talk to Lieutenant about what my father actually said in his note to my mother.

"So, Dust, Weiss told her story now you tell her yours." Yang threatens me from her position.

"My story that revolves around, Miss Midnight is that she was my mother." I say shocking everyone. The others didn't have any time to ask any more questions, because I was already up and out of the building before the got over their shock.

Th first thing I do is find a secluded spot, where no one could find me. Pulling out my phone I call Lieutenant, wanting to know what my biological father really wrote down all those years ago.

"_Hello, who is calling?" I heard Lieutenant voice coming from the other end of the line._

"Hey Lieutenant, it's me, Dust, um… I wanted to as you a question." I say unsure of how I was going to ask him about it.

"_Oh, hello Dust, what is your question?"_

Taking a small break I decide it was either now or never.

"What did, my father really write to my mother in the letter."

"_What letter do you mean?" _ I could tell that he was trying to avoid the topic and was a little bit scared of me finding out the answer.

"What letter, the letter that my mother got from my father, the one that was with my dust revolver! What are you not telling me Lieutenant?!" I was starting to get angry and could feel my ears and tale pop out. On the other end of the line, I could tell Lieutenant was having a hard time telling me this.

"_Dust," _he started with a shaky voice. _"I lied to you about what your father said. I apologize, but you have to know that I did it for you. I knew that if you were to go live with your father you would not be loved, Dust, I am sorry and I understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but know this in his letter your father did say he loved your mother. He also said he did not care if you were a Faunus. I am sorry that I lied to you, but you have to know that it was all to protect you, Dust. Please forgive me."_

I couldn't believe it; I had been lied to all my life. "I forgive you Lieutenant, but I have to think this over. Goodbye, Lieutenant." I say hanging up, walking, I almost forgot o, hide my Faunus traits.

A little bit later, I could be found sitting on the edge of the helipad, looking out over vale. That is when I heard footsteps, coming from behind me. Turning around, I saw my team and team RWBY walking up to me. I don't say anything to them, just turn back around and continue to do what I was doing. I could feel two arms wrap around my shoulders. The only thing I could do is start to cry. After, a little bit I stand up, getting out of the hug. Wiping my eyes I realize that it was Sierra that was hugging me.

"Sorry, about disappearing earlier, I had to talk to someone about something." I say walking up to Weiss, I continue. "Now if I know the blood running through my veins, I know what my family would be thinking at this time." Looking straight into Weiss's eyes I say something I didn't think I ever would. "Hello, little sister."

* * *

**So that was a surprise. Next chapter will hopefully be up later tonight. If not it will be up next Wednesday, or I could just decide to make it come out next week and leave you with this cliffhanger. So before anyone tries to kill me.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	14. A New Outlook On Life

**Hey guys it is me again and yes I know that I haven't updated in a while. I have had a lot going on in the past week. I actually will be updating once a week, as normal, however it will be whenever I can that week. I love you all and thank you for reading my story so far.**

**The disclaimer is the same, no ownership of RWBY at all, as well as the types of talking and thinking. So enjoy this new chapter and there will be a little bit of a surprise.**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 14:A New Outlook On Life

After the scene at the helipad, Weiss and I had gone off to the side to talk a little bit. It was an okay conversion for being the first meeting between brother and sister. We talked about many different things, what are favorite colors were and how our lives had been so far. Even though I didn't like it, I could not tell her anything about the White Fang. As the conversation grew longer, the others decided that they would come over and join the conversation. That is when the one question that I was dreading came up. Surprisingly it was Yang who asked it.

"Hey, Dust, if your mother was a Faunus, does that mean you are one too?"

I was completely frozen. I didn't think anyone would ask that. I was actually hoping it wouldn't come up. Taking a breath, I stood up.

"I have to go think about something…" I said activating my semblance and disappearing. After running away from the conversation, I ended up right back where I had talked to Lieutenant. _Well I guess, I should call and talk to him. I also have to ask if I could tell team RWBY if I was a Faunus or not._ Pulling out my phone I enter Lieutenant's phone number and wait for him to pick up.

"_Hello, Dust is that you?" _I can hear Lieutenant on the other side of the end of the line. Quickly, I hang up. I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't talk to him right now. Not after the years of lies he had just admitted to me about. I notice that it has gotten quite late so I start to head back to the Dorm rooms.

Walking back into my room, I can see that everyone else has fallen asleep. Quickly getting into my bed, I fall asleep thinking, that I would answer Yang's question tomorrow. I would not care what Lieutenant thought, this was my life. I don't care if I'm on a mission. Besides, I am supposed to get them to trust me.

The next day I found myself at the same table that I had sat at yesterday. Looking around, I found the rest of my team walking over to me and just behind them was team RWBY. Standing up I signal to them to follow me. I walked for a few minutes until I was at the far end of campus. That is when I turned around and saw the others standing there expectantly.

"So how are you guys today?" I ask starting to become unsure of what I was actually going to say to them. "I wanted you all to know that I am sorry for running out away from you guys yesterday. I was just that Yang's question struck a chord with me."

"That is alright, but my question still stands, are you a Faunus?" Yang reasserts herself.

Taking a deep breath, I try to prepare myself for answering this question. "Yes, yes I am a Faunus. More importantly a Black Wolf Faunus."

"But, you don't look like a Faunus, you have no animal traits." Ruby says a little confused and happy at the same time. It was little unnerving to say the least.

"The reason I do not have any Faunus traits is because of an ability I was born with…" Deciding this was the best time I slowly released my ears and tail, while continuing. "I have the ability to hide my Faunus traits, no one really understands why, but it has saved my life sometimes, and I couldn't imagine myself being here without it." By the end of my speech my ears and tail were out in their full glory. That is when I hear one of the most unbearable statements ever.

"Wow, they are so cute." Is all that comes out of Ruby's mouth before she is beside me scratching behind my ear. I can't help, but moan from the tingle of pleasure. _I guess it is just a wolf thing. _

"Can you please stop Ruby?" I ask mustering all of my strength to not give into the pleasure. Seeing her nod and walk back over besides her sister, I look at my little sister. _ Man I still feel weird saying that, but it does feel nice. _"So, Weiss, what do you think of my Faunus traits." I was actually pretty scared of how she would react.

"Well I do have to admit they are… different for a Schnee to have, but they do complete your look. As well I am happy that you were able to tell me about it."

"Thank you for understanding guys, but I do have to talk to my team about something first. So if it is okay, may we have some time to ourselves?"

"Yah, sure, alright team RWBY, it is time to move out!" Ruby announces as they all leave. Turning to my teammates I begin to explain what had happened over the past two days. I tell them that they might want to sit down, and once I am finished explaining, I could tell they were all somewhat angry. This was because even though we only just met each other, we had already forged a great bond of friendship.

"I can't believe that the Lieutenant, would lie to you about something like that your entire life." Sierra practically screamed.

"Well, know I now that the only one you can trust is yourself and boy did I learn that lesson really late. Because, now I'm thinking that the White Fang isn't as trustworthy as I thought."

* * *

**So that was the Chapter. So you can see a little crack in the link between team DUSC and the White Fang. Well until next time.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline**


	15. Changing of Lyrics

**Alright so I have some sad news. This will be the final chapter of this story. I hope you have all liked it thus far. **

**And for the final time for this story I give the disclaimer of not owning anything from RWBY.**

* * *

The Eyes of the Beasts

Chapter 15: Changing of Lyrics

I knew that a day was always 24 hours long, but today it felt like this day would never end. The rest of the team and I decided that it was time that we lived our own lives. Even if I was the only one to be lied to, the rest of the team felt my pain as well. I did not believe that I was going to be able to get to the part where we told our respective "Guardians", that we would not be working in the business any longer. However, before that we had to talk to the headmaster about letting us still stay here and work with them. That is where we are now, the four of us waiting to go inside and ask for forgiveness.

"You may come in now." We hear from the other side of the door. Walking inside we see Mr. Ozpin Miss. Goodwitch and Mr. Ironwood standing there. Ironwood was looking at us with warm eyes, even with them being a cold grey in colour. He also looked very demanding, in his white overcoat, gray undercoat, red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

"Hello, children, I have been told that there is something that you would like to tell us." Mr. Ozpin says catching our attentions. Nodding at him, I pull out a familiar box and hand it to him. Reaching for the box, he opens it up and pulls out my White Fang mask.

"Where did you find that?" I turn to look at Mr. Ironwood, who asked the question.

"I was given it to me by someone." I answer back.

"and who would that be?" He asks me. His calm and demanding deameanor was back full force.

"That would be my... adoptive father... the White Fang Lieutenant." I say trying to sound brave enough. This man was making my body shake, though unnoticed bythe others in the room. I could see the surprise in both Mr. Ironwood's and Miss. Goodwitch's eys, but Mr. Ozpin, he was another story. He looked like this situation was a part of his normal life, it was like nothing surprised him.

"Dust," Ozpin says getting my attention. "Is this true?" He asked me calmly, I couldn't help, but calm down as well, it was very nice not to be on edge for once in my lifetime.

"Yes, it is and if you want to have proof..." I start bringing out my ears and tail. "Here is your proof."

"Thank you for telling the truth, Dust, but that does not exactly tell me why your team is here as well."

"It doesn't matter why they are here, Ozpin, what does matter is that he works for the White Fang and that he is a thr-"

"Yes, okay, yes I was part of the White Fang, and yes I was sent to spy on you and on the matter of my team, well they can tell you their stories because I have no right to talk about them. However, the reason I am here is to tell you that I am quiting the White Fang tonight and I was wondering if I would be able to stay here at this school and train to be a real huntsman along with my team."

"Please sir," Sierra started her part. " I know that at this point you three do not trust us as much as we would like you to. However, just like Dust, I am part of the "evil" group you are all trying to get rid of because my Uncle, the person who raised me is Mister Hei Xiong, or Junior as you now him. I am also a Faunus just like him." She finishes taking off her scarf, revealing her gills to the three adults.

"I am probably the one that you realy don't want here." Ulmick starts up from my right. "That is because I am an adoptive child of one Mister Roman, yep that one, the one that you are still trying to catch."

"And finaly me, the snake Faunus of the group." Camilia announces from the far left next to Sierra and taking her contacts out at the same time, showing them that she was telling the truth. "I was trained by someone, that I will not name at this moment, just know that it is the same person who worked with Roman to get away from Ruby and Miss. Goodwitch after his hieghst at the _From Dust Till Dawn_ shop. Anyway, Dust, has already said what we would like to do, we have told you this because we would like to stay at this school and be trained to be true Huntsmen and Huntresses."

I could tell that the two of the three of them were surprised to hear, who are guardians were. Looking between them, my hightened sight could just catch the tiniest nods they were sending each other.

"Alright, children, We will allow you to stay here, but we have to ask that you will allow us to watch you closey."

"That is no problem with us." I say, showing my happiness through my voice.

"Now that that has been settled, why don't you four go and enjoy yourselves, also, Dust, no offense, but plaese resign from the White Fang as soon as possible. Other than that goodbye."

"Of course... Headmaster." After saying that the four of us left the office. Once we were outside, we split up to tell our guardians that we quit. Meeting back at the Helipad, we discussed what happened in our conversations. To say that Roman was not happy with Ulmick was an understatement. Cinder and Junior understood, however, and even said that they would still open their arms to Camilia and Sierra if they ever came back. Lieutenant was in the middle, he was happy that I wasn't that mad at him, but he was sad that he could not do anything else to make up for it. However, he said that I would still have a room if I came back as well.

After that we all sat down looking out towards the sunset as a soft wind began to blow on us. I thought to myself at that moment, I had to change the Lyrics of my song because from this day on, we are free.

_The End_

* * *

**Alright so that is sadly the end of The Eyes of the Beasts. I hope you all liked it and I am hopefully going to be writing some more stories, but as for this one it is complete. So until next time.**

**-Dust Winters is now Offline.**


End file.
